How to save a life
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: If you lose you will be punished, Rule one of the Abbey. After losing to the Bladebreakers, Tala and the Demo' Boy's learn this... But what happens when a certain cat finds out. Can she help them? And will they all survive the repercussions. Tala/Mariah.
1. consquences

****

AN:

**_Hi everyone! _**

**_For those of you who don't know me I'm Arty, _**

**_first off, I'm sorry to everyone waiting to read the fourth chapter of my other story, but it should be up soon! _**

**_second, i hope you love this story! _**

**_i love it so i hope you lot do as well! _**

**_Love Arty AKA Thalia_**

* * *

**How**** to save a life **

**Summary:** I_f you lose you will be punished, Rule one of the Abbey. After losing to the Bladebreakers, Tala and the demo' boy's learn this... but what happens when a certain cat finds out. Can she help them? And will they all survive the repercussions. Tala/Mariah._

**songs of inspiration**: _how to save a life (the fray), missing (evanescence.), numb (Linkin park.)._

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

**_Consequences. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"_The new world Beyblading champion is… TYSON!"_

Tala stared at his blade for a few seconds, before his eyes slid to the still spinning dragoon. He picked his blade up, frowning at the scratches and chips that littered it.

"How…did this happen…?" he muttered, Tala could feel two pairs of eyes glaring at him, and tried to stop his hands from shaking. They weren't happy… Tala swallowed, nervously

'Shit…Boris… he's going to kill me…'

The red-heads grip tightened on his blade, he blinked as he felt a strange prickling in his eyes, he frowned angrily at the ground, blinking when he noticed someone had stepped closer, his head snapped up. To look into the grinning face of Tyson "hey Tala… that was some battle huh?" he said holding out his hand "put it there" he said, as he grinned wider, Tala stared at him confused.

"Uh…"

He looked at the boy's hand suspiciously 'what is with this guy…? I stole his friend's bit beasts. I attacked them. My boss is a crackpot who wants to take over the freaking world! Why the fuck does he want to shake my hand? Even I wouldn't shake my hand!'

He glanced at Tyson wearily, studying the boy's face; it had to be a trick… though… the boy's face, it was so open, his eyes held none of the malice most people gave him…

'Oh well…here goes nothing…' he thought, swallowing nervously as he offered a cautious smile, he reached out gingerly to grip Tyson's hand "yeah… it was… " he said weakly, Tyson's grin widened and surprisingly the crowd roared.

Tala winched slightly as he felt the glares aimed at him intensify "it was a really good game Tyson…" he said to the boy noticing Tyson wasn't smiling anymore 'too bad that it signed my death warrant...' he finished mentally with a sigh.

"TALA!!"

Crap.

He let go of Tyson's hand like he was burnt, he hoped Tyson hadn't felt his hand shake, but the surprised look he was getting from the boy told him he had. He gave the boy a grim smile, before turning to the person who had called his name.

Boris.

He swallowed nervously as he walked towards him. The man shot him a glare as he walked off, motioning for him to follow. Tala glanced over his shoulder at the group of laughing teens, and smiled sadly.

Then turned and followed.

He hoped no one noticed his teammates walking behind him, as if they were hiding behind him.

Which they were.

Or how his body shook with terror.

Which it was.

Or how Ian gripped the back of Tala's jacket tightly.

Which he did.

But a few people did notice and one of them followed.

* * *

Mariah grinned happily as she and the others crowded around Tyson. Just as she opened her mouth to congratulate him, she noticed the look on his face as he struggled out of Michael's headlock.

She had never seen Tyson so serious.

Mariah followed his gaze and let out a growl, the demolition boys! Why would Tyson give a shit about them?! Her eyes slid to glare at the retreating back of the red-headed captain.

She let out a scared girlish squeak (that she hoped her teammates hadn't heard) as the captain turned to stare straight at her. She found herself trapped suddenly in his sad ice blue eyes…

'Why did they seem so scared…?'

Sound abruptly returned to her as Tala's eyes began to move around watching the small group of bladers; the expression in his eyes flickered to another…

'Jealousy?'

Then the sadness was back along with a small, sad smile, before he turned and began to leave.

Suddenly Mariah felt herself wishing he would look back again. That he wouldn't look so scared… that's when she noticed his teammates. They were walking rather closely behind him, the smallest of the team… Ian? He was practically handing off the back of Tala's jacket, he was shaking… Her eyes turned to slits as she studied the group closely.

'Are they scared...? What in the world could scare an intimidating team of bladers like the demolition boys?'

Confused Mariah glanced round to see if anyone else had noticed. Kai was staring after them with a troubled expression. And Bruce, Tyson's dad was talking worriedly to Judy Tate, Max's mom; both kept glancing after the boy's.

Before she could stop herself, her feline curiosity got the better of her and she slipped away when no one was looking. She caught up to the boy's with surprising ease. They seemed to be going as slow as they possibly could. She peeked round to corner, and watched, as they stood in front of the door their creep of a coach had just stormed into.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU WORTHLESS WEAKLINGS!?"

Mariah jumped, her golden eyes widening as she shrunk back behind the wall slightly at the terrifying voice. She pulled her eyes away from the door, and watched Tala ruffle Ian's hair with a shaky hand, and whispered something to the kid, Mariah strained her ears to hear, thankful for her brilliant hearing.

"It'll be okay shrimp…"

She didn't know Tala could speak so gently, but could tell he didn't believe his words.

She watched as they walked into the room, all with varied amounts of fear on their faces.

As the door began to swing shut, Mariah felt a horrible feeling in her stomach… dread… she ran silently down the corridor catching the door before it could shut completely, just a crack so she could peek through. Suddenly she heard a horrible sound of flesh hitting flesh and Mariah covered her mouth with her free hand, as Tala Valkov hit the floor his cheek bright red.

She found herself frozen, unable to move or look away as she watched the horrible scene before her.

* * *

Boris threw the door to their locker room open violently, his face pulled into a snarl. The demolition boys stopped at the door staring inside fearfully

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU WORTHLESS WEAKLINGS!?"

They jumped violently, Ian let out a small whimper, his grip tightened on Tala's jacket. The red-head swallowed loudly, reaching out and ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"It'll be okay shrimp…" he whispered.

He was lying.

They all knew it but it calmed them slightly, as they entered the room.

As soon as the door shut, something collided with Tala's face sending him to the floor

"You worthless boy! You lost to that child!"

Tala curled up as more blows rained down on him. between blows, he got a glimpse of his teams terrified faces as they huddled in the corner of the room, Ian was behind the two older boys his face buried in Spencer's leg. He was pulled back to the pain suddenly, when Boris's boot collided with his ribs.

_Crack__!_

A scream tore from his throat but was quickly silenced when he started to cough, his eyes widened as his blood spattered the ground, and he lifted his eyes and looked up in to Boris's face.

The bastard was smiling.

Tala looked at his friends again; they were all watching him, he was surprised to see how sad they looked, they suddenly blurred, as something wet slid down his face.

He was crying.

For the first time in years, tears began to fall silently. He closed his eyes tightly to stop them.

He was going to be killed by Boris.

And no one would know.

_Clink._

He snapped his eyes open and blinked as he stared at the blurry image of wolborg. He heard a growl above him and glanced up, his ice blue eyes widened. Boris lifted his foot a twisted smile on his face, Tala's expression turned to horror as he realized what the man was about to do.

"NIET!" **(1)**

Tala grabbed the blade, just as Boris brought his foot down on it. He bit back another scream, and clung tightly to his blade curling around it. As more hits came, Tala fiddled with his blade, pulling of the bit with the last of his strength, and then he dropped his blade it rolled away from him.

He flinched as he watched it crushed under Boris's boot.

He lay limply just staring at the bits of his blade. He listened emptily to Boris's laughter, as his eyes began to close, he must have passed out for a second, because when he opened them again Boris had moved across the room.

Tala followed his gaze and gasped at Ian curled up on the ground at Boris's feet, Bryan and Spencer slumped against the opposite wall. He felt more tears rolling down his face as he listened to the whimpers.

Suddenly he heard a strange whine from the door. He lifted his head drowsily and glanced at the door, and blinked as he stared into a pair of equally tearful golden eyes. Her eyes met his for a split second; she mouthed two words to him, before disappearing in a flash of pink hair.

* * *

Mariah stared at the limp form of Tala; he looked so… broken as he lay on the ground.

As he stared at his team, unable to find the strength to get up.

A small whine escaped her lips; she quickly covered her mouth, scared that she had given herself away.

But the horrible sounds continued.

But she had been heard Tala's eyes moved, with what looked like a lot of effort to look straight at her.

More tears began to fall down her face as she stared at his eyes; they shone with the tears that fell down his bruised cheeks.

They had a horrible look of defeat… like he had given up...

Her mouth moved to form the only words she could think of, but when the light returned to those eyes she decided.

She turned and ran.

* * *

Tala flinched as he shifted so he could get a hand on the ground; he pushed himself up hissing slightly.

Bryan and Spencer stared at him in surprise as he stood shakily an arm wrapped tightly around his ribs, he snarled slightly in pain when he put weight on his right leg.

"b-Balkov…Leave him alone…" he gasped.

If he wasn't in so much pain he would have laughed at the stunned look on Boris's face. He smiled inwardly as his plan worked; Boris turned to him forgetting about Ian, and started stalking towards him.

With a surprising amount of speed, Boris had him pinned to the wall, a hand wrapped tightly around his throat,

"You insolent brat! How dare you speak to me like that!"

Tala smiled weakly,

"Oh… I dare… you bastard!"

Tala managed to choke out, as he struggled to breath, he smiled weakly over the man's shoulder at his team, he noticed their tears and mouthed the same words the girl had mouthed as he began to pass out.

"Hold on"

As everything went black, he felt Boris's hand being torn away from him and he fell forwards into someone's arms.

The last thing he saw before passing out, was her golden eyes.

* * *

_end of chapter one. _

* * *

**_Translations: _**

**(1) it means no. i heard once that it was spelt net but i figured it would be weird that tala was shouting 'NET!'. it looks better as niet. **

**

* * *

**

**AN: **

**_First chapter is up! _**

**_how did you like it!? _**

**_i have the first three chapters already written..._**

**_BUT! _**

**_i want to hear how much you like it! _**

**_so before i'm going to post them, after you press the little button, which should now be around about..._**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l **

**V**

**HERE! **

**...i think... **

**and tell me what you think in a nice review... but don't be cruel if you don't like it that much don't review. **

**thanks for reading! **

**Arty! **


	2. awkward silences

**

* * *

**

author note:

_i'm so sorry for leaving you all on a cliff hanger. i've had some stuff to do. _

_arty _

**_

* * *

_**

thanks to my reviewers:

riley carbine

genechan

san child of the wolves

Darial Kuznetsova

blitzkrieg soldier87

Bluestray

Kitty Kat K.O.

marishka91

special thanks to -izza-x23- for the translation site she gave me it was a lot of help, so i owe you one :D

also thanks to my dad for proof reading.

* * *

**How to save a life**

* * *

_**Songs**: how to save a life: **the Fray**, if everyone cared: **Nickleback**, never too late; **Three Days Grace**, my immortal; **Evanescence**._

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

_**Awkward silences…**_

* * *

The stadium was full of sound, celebrating the victory over the Russian team.

"_Mr. Granger!_"

That one scream stopped everything, managing to overcome the cheers of the crowd, and silenced it.

The bladers turned to see a blur of pink heading for them. Lee caught the girl by her arm, trying to calm her.

"Mariah! What's wrong!?" she turned to him, tears pouring down her cheeks, as she tried to free herself "l-lee l-let go i-i-I have t-to tell...him..."

Lee shook her slightly.

"Mariah? Mariah! Tell him what!?"

She let out a sob still struggling

"T-Tala!"

Lee's eyes narrowed "what about Tala?! Did he hurt you Mariah!?"

She pulled away finally shaking her head, she ran to Tyson's dad, grabbing his sleeve tightly, as her friends crowded round her

"Mr. g-Granger… please! Y-you have to h-help—you have to help t-Tala!" she cried, surprising everyone.

Her eyes were huge with fear, as she began to pull the man along. With a worried frown he stopped, he took her gently but firmly by the shoulder kneeling to her height "Mariah is it?" she nodded, her eyes darting around

"Ok Mariah, take deep breaths ok?"

Mariah finally looked at him, and did as he said "good girl, now calmly tell me what's wrong" Bruce flinched as she began to cry again this time silently

"i-I followed them a-and… and b-Boris… he…he"

.Mariah hugged herself; she was shaking so violently she couldn't talk. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She spun and looked up into the worried face of Rei.

With a sob, she threw herself at him.

"REI! YOU HAVE TO HELP TALA!" she screamed into his chest.

"_BORIS IS GOING TO KILL HIM!" _

The teenager froze glancing up at the equally shocked face of Bruce, Rei pulled away, holding the girl at arms length "Mariah?" Mariah shook him "Rei y-you don't understand! He's bleeding! He's going to kill Tala, then the others!" she screamed, Rei shook her.

"I understand Mariah! I need you to show us the way!" he snapped his eyes slitted angrily. Mariah stopped crying, suddenly in shock, before nodding and grabbing his arm and dragging him from the arena, Bruce and a few other adults running after them.

Surprisingly she could see Kai running next to her.

She reached the locker room first but shied away from the door, covering her mouth as she listened to the thuds and pained cries.

Rei pulled her away from the door as Bruce threw it open so violently it came off its hinges.

He let out a furious growl at the scene before him and ran in, he grabbed Boris's arm and pulled it getting him to release Tala's throat, and swiftly punched the purple-maned head in the jaw, snapping his head backwards so violently that Boris was out cold before he hit the floor.

Tala fell forward as soon as Boris had released him, a flash of pink shot towards him and Mariah caught him, his weight making her knees buckle. She sat with his head on her lap staring down at him as his eyes closed.

She brushed the hair from his eyes worriedly, murmuring his name.

Someone knelt next to her, Judy gently reached out taking his pulse, and she looked relieved but still worried "call an ambulance!" she yelled over her shoulder, max bolted from the room with a nod.

Judy looked back at Mariah with a gentle smile "he's going to be fine" she said reading the girls mind "you did well Mariah, I'm proud of you" Judy gave her shoulder a light squeeze. Before standing up and going to the other demolition boy's who where huddled against the wall.

As she approached, Judy noticed the way the teens flinched watching her with narrowed eyes. She froze as Bryan growled, when she moved towards the youngest of the beybladers, who was curled in a ball whimpering a few feet away from his teammates place against the wall. Bryan tried to get up, only to collapse with a hiss of pain, gripping his leg. Judy took a step towards him, but stopped once more when the boy glared up at her snarling "stay away from us!" he growled, hissing he crawled awkwardly towards Ian.

The adults in the room watched in amazement, as Bryan expertly checked his teammate's wounds.

He muttered worriedly in Russian as he worked, he shot suspicious glances at the people now crowding the room, growling dangerously when any moved closer.

He tensed as Judy began to move closer despite his glares "получите прочь**(1)**_!_" he yelled, in his panic switching to Russian. His eyes widened as the woman reached out to him, he struck out blindly at her. Instead of feeling his fist hitting her flesh, a hand caught his wrist in a tight but gentle grip. Looking up, he followed the arm to its owner

"_Kai_..."

Kai stared down at him, his eyes betraying the worry he felt "утихомирите вниз Брайан, она пробует помочь**(2)**" he growled softly in Russian.

Bryan stared up at him silently before lowering his gaze. Kai let go of his arm, stepping back and nodding to Judy.

Judy watched worriedly as Bryan tensed as she reached for him once again.

"Its okay Bryan, I just want to see if you're hurt, is that alright with you?" she asked, not moving any closer. She was surprised when the boy looked at her bewildered.

She smiled gently at him "well?" she asked kindly.

Slowly he nodded. Judy reached out checking him over slowly, she noticed worriedly how he flinched away from her touch, his eyes darting around.

He let out a gasp when she pressed his shin; she gently touched it again, this time Bryan yelped pushing her away, and curling over his leg, holding it in pain.

"Mom!"

Max rushed over to his mother worriedly, helping her up. Two paramedics entered after him. Immediately they split up, one heading too Tala, the other towards Bryan and the rest of the demolition boys.

Bryan jumped violently when the man touched his shoulder, and pulled away till he back was pressed against the wall, staring up at him, his breathing heavy. He let out a small whimper. Then to everyone's shock, his lavender eyes rolled back and he slumped forwards into the arms of the paramedic.

* * *

Kai sighed as he sat besides Ian,

"Hey шримс вы одобренные**(3)**?"

Ian opened his eyes slightly, looking up at him weakly "…_Kai_…?" he whispered, flinching slightly "где… где Спенсер... **(4)**?" he asked with a cough, curling up slightly around his ribs "он отлично **(5)**" Kai glanced at Spencer, as he sat looking dazed with his head resting against the wall "возможно небольшая коммоция… **(6)**" he amended. He heard a weak laugh, and glanced down at the boy with a smile, that slid off his face when he realized the boy had passed out.

He watched silently, as the paramedics loaded the demolition boys onto stretchers, and wheeled them out.

* * *

Rei sighed as Mariah stayed sitting on the ground, she sobbed as she clutched her hands to her chest. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder; his heart broke when she looked up at him, tears sliding down her already wet cheeks.

"Would you like to go with him to the hospital?"

She looked at him with surprised eyes, before nodding

"Y…yes"

She stood slowly still holding her hands to her chest as she walked from the room.

* * *

Mariah didn't glance at any of her friends, she didn't even register them.

All she could see was Tala being rolled away.

She caught up as they were loading Tala and the other demolition boy's into the ambulances.

"P-Please, W-wait!" she called, he glanced over his shoulder "I'm sorry miss but we—" he started.

"I want t-to go with him! Please!"

The man sighed "I'm sorry but only relatives can ride with them" he said gently as he turned to shut the door, but was stopped when Mariah reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Please, I-I don't want him to be alone! What if he wakes up? He'll be terrified!"

"I'm sorry but you can't"

"L-let…l-let her… come..."

Both jumped and turned to meet pained ice blue eyes "TALA!" he flinched slightly, and smiled… well it came out as more of a grimace "y-you're… l-loud…" he muttered closing his eyes.

Mariah let out a half laugh, half sob, as she looked pleadingly up at the man, he smiled gently.

"Get in"

She bowed low to him, and scrambled in as the other bladers reached them, meeting Lee and Rei's eyes, happy to see understanding it them.

She jumped slightly when Kai climbed in with her. He shot a glare at the paramedic as he opened his mouth to stop him.

"I'm his brother"

The man sighed again, and shut the door.

Mariah stared at her hands as the ambulance started up.

She was lost as to why she cared so much about Tala.

He stole Galux!

…But…

Seeing him like that, laying on the ground bleeding... It made her think… Maybe he didn't have a choice... she heard him distracting Boris… to the point Boris was strangling him...

Who was Tala?

A heartless blader who was helping a maniac to take over the world?

Or just a kid caught in the middle?

It sure seemed like the latter at the moment...

She sighed.

"You ok?"

Mariah yelped and jumped about a foot in the air.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her, as she tried to get her heart rate back to its normal speed, when she did she shot a glare at the Bluenette.

"Jeez Kai you scared the shit outta me!" she hissed quietly, as not to disturb Tala.

"Sorry"

Another sigh.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping…"

She smiled apologetically at him, and was pleasantly surprised when he smiled back.

* * *

…

'_Okay awkward silence…_' Mariah thought after a few minutes '_Should I say something? But what do I say? You know, now I think about it I've never spoke to Kai longer than a second sentence… but that's not really surprising considering he has the social skills of a rock—"_ She was pulled from her thoughts when Kai cleared his throat.

"Thank you"

Mariah blinked looking at the boy who averted his eyes "huh?" was all she could say.

Kai rolled his eyes and motioned to Tala "Thank you for saving Tala…" he muttered.

Mariah stared at him.

"Why are you thanking me?"

It was Kai's turn to stare.

"You really don't know what you've done do you? Mariah, you saved Tala and the others! If you hadn't followed them Boris would have murdered them!"

He motioned to Tala's still form.

"If you hadn't told Tyson's dad he wouldn't be here! He lost Mariah, at the abbey that's bad enough… losing such an important match…" he trailed of paling drastically— Which was saying a lot considering how pale Kai usually is— and reached out to grasp Tala's hand.

Mariah watched him carefully "um Kai… Tala… is he really your brother?" Kai smiled slightly "Tala once told me we were brothers in everyway but blood… but no I'm not his brother"

She studied his face again "it must have been hard then…" she whispered, she received a confused look so she elaborated "choosing between Tala and your team..."

She didn't miss the emotion that flashed in his eyes "Oh Kai you should have explained to the teams, we would have understood! I'm so sorry my team—I called you a traitor! I was so horrible to you!"

She was startled by his laugh.

"You don't have to be sorry Mariah! I am a traitor... I was a traitor back at the abbey… and years later that hasn't changed! I abandoned Tala years ago, I betrayed them! Then…Then I just forgot everything to do with them…and when I finally remember him and the others…I betrayed them again..."

He glanced down at Tala. Red eyes taking in every bruise, cut and speck of blood.

"If I had stayed with them…if I had lost…I would have been the one in his place…and…and Boris... Boris wouldn't have hurt him!"

Mariah could only watch, as tears began falling from the eyes of a person she once thought heartless.

She watched as he roughly wiped his eyes, and was surprised when her own tears followed his.

They both sat completely silent as tears rolled down both their faces.

Kai watched as his tears landed on Tala's hand, and let out a strangled sob, finally breaking the silence.

He jerked slightly when he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug, and Mariah sobbing into his shoulder.

Startled he glanced down, watching as her shoulders shook…

So familiar…

* * *

(Flashback)

_

* * *

_

Muffled

_sobs. _

_A small figure curled in the corner on a pathetic excuse for a bed. _

"_Kai?" _

_The__ figure moved, a dirty face appearing from under a ragged blanket. Tears falling from scared red eyes. _

"_Вы одобренные**(7)**__?" _

_Kai shook his head, burying his head back into his arms. But lifted it when the corner of the bed dipped. _

_Sad __Ice blue eyes, almost glowing in the darkness stared down at him, A small thin arm wrapping around his shoulders. _

"_Не вспугните, одобрено? Я всегда буду защищать вас __Kai__, и один день… один день я получу нас вне**(8)**__!" __Tala said into his ear as he hugged him. _

"…_один день мы оба выйдем__…__**(9)**__" _

* * *

(Flashback End)

* * *

Mariah started to pull back, embarrassed, when a pair of strong arms wrapped round her shoulders.

"Thanks Mariah." Kai whispered softly into her hair "thanks for everything"

"K-Kai, I don't think Tala blames you…" Mariah felt Kai jerk slightly in surprise, "from what I saw when…when…back there Tala is probably just glad it wasn't you. Through the whole thing, Tala… he kept drawing Boris—that bastard— Away from the others… he just kept getting up..."

She pulled away smiling at him. "He must be a great friend… he is a great guy…" she whispered softly, looking down at the still teen.

They fell back once more into silence, but this one seemed less awkward than before.

* * *

Chapter end.

* * *

translations:

(1) получите прочь - get away

(2) утихомирите вниз Брайан, она пробует помочь - calm down Bryan, she's trying to help

(3) Hey шримс вы одобренные - Hey shrimp you okay

(4) где… где Спенсер - where…where's Spencer(5) он отлично - he's fine

(6) возможно небольшая коммоция...- maybe a slight concussion…

(7) Вы одобренные - Are you okay

(8) Не вспугните, одобрено? Я всегда буду защищать вас Kai, и один день… один день я получу нас вне - Don't be scared, okay? I'll always protect you Kai, and one day… one day I'll get us out

(9) один день мы оба выйдем - one day we'll both get out

* * *

authors note:

_hope you enjoyed chapter two. if you did review :D the more reviews i get the faster the next chapter will get up. _

_remember to review people and please keep reading my fics. _

_Arty :)_


	3. waiting

_AN IMPORTANT : due to some people having trouble seeing the russian i have decide to mark things said in russian by ""blah"" as well as other languages (also i've notice the translation sites change certain words and end up making it gibberish. anyway sorry for leaving this chapter so long. thanks to all my reviewers, and subscribers. _

_enjoy arty. _

**How To Save A Life**

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

_**waiting.**_

* * *

"I can't believe you let Mariah go with Kai!-"

Rei and Lee let out simultaneous sighs as they half walked, half ran down the corridor of the hospital— well Rei limped considering he was still pretty injured from his battle with Bryan.

"Kevin-"

"-I mean he probably killed her before they even reached the hospital-"

"Kevin!"

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP!"

The two boy's yells caused a passing nurse to glare at them reproachfully. But they were already running round the corner and out of sight, followed by a stampede of teenagers on their heels, and followed by a group of apologetic adults walking swiftly after them. Only to be caught in a sudden tangle of limbs as they crashed into Rei and lee, who were standing right round the corner.

"Ow! Tyson your crushing me!-"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"I can't! Max is on my arm!-"After a few minutes of yelling and muttered curses, they finally managed to detangle themselves. Michael was the first to turn to Rei and lee, who were still looking dazed "why the hell did you stop?" he snapped, rubbing his forehead (from where it had collided with the back of Roberts' head...) the two Neko-jins pointed. Michael followed their arms and gaped.

Sitting in front of them, was Kai and Mariah, Kai was staring at them slightly amused, as he took a sip of his coffee…

…While Mariah was asleep with her head on his shoulder... And he didn't look bothered at all.

"Kai!"

The Bluenette raised an eyebrow at the stunned looks he was getting.

"What?"

"You…her…what…?" was Tyson's oh so smart reply.

Kai raised his eyebrow higher "you do know that didn't make any sense right?" he asked, his voice rough as Tyson continued to babble nudged his shoulder slightly, waking Mariah gently. She lifted her head blinking sleepily up at Kai, then at the others surrounding her, and blinked again.

"Rei? Lee?"

She sat looking confused for a few seconds, then her eyes widened.

"Tala! Oh my God! Is he alright!" she gasped, grabbing Kai's shirt in a tight grip "And the others? Are they okay?" she asked again when he just stared at gently reached up and pulled her hands away from his shirt.

"I don't know yet, still waiting" he looked heartbroken as she lowered her gaze to her hands.

"You holding up okay?" Rei asked Kai gently. His only response was a small nod.

Max sat next to him, looking worried. "I've never seen you so scared before Kai…" he whispered softly.

* * *

(Flashback)

_

* * *

_

_Max watched worriedly as Mariah tried to speak, he had never heard such terror in a voice before, he almost didn't want to know what she was trying to say. _

"нет_…" _

_Startled by the voice he glanced sideways and was startled to see his captain staring at the pink haired girl, with almost as much fear as when he walked into Balkov Abbey weeks ago_...

"_REI YOU HAVE TO SAVE TALA!" _

_Max jumped at the sudden scream. _

"_BORIS IS GOING TO KILL HIM!" _

_Max watched as Kai's already pale skin turned almost paper white, his eyes widening in fear. Tremors ran through out his body. _

_Then he was gone in a swish of his white scarf. _

_But he was close enough for max to hear his whispered plea. _

"нет_ …please god not Tala_..._please_..._"_

* * *

(Flashback End.)

* * *

The group fell into silence, after Max's word's it finally sunk in that this was real. They arranged themselves either sitting or standing in nervous groups. Mr. D and the other adults; Tyson's dad, Judy, and Tyson's grandpa, talked quietly in serious whispers as they glanced every now and then at Kai.

In the silence they all noticed how Kai's head shot up every time the door to the corridor opened, and how his head dropped every time they just walked by the strange group. Then finally it happened, a woman with shoulder length red hair, and soft green eyes made her way over to them.

"Are you here for the four boys just brought in? I'm Doctor Nadiya Solovyov—"

"Are they okay?" Kai interrupted standing up.

The doctor looked at him with understanding, as Mr. D rested a calming hand on the boy's shoulder.

"The little one—?"

She paused for them to fill in the name.

"Ian" Kai supplied.

"Ah, да Ian, he has a broken rib, along with bruising on a few others. He had a very mild concussion, he will be able to leave in a few days" She started, in a very heavy Russian accent.

"Tall blond one?"

"Spencer."

"Right, Spencer is in a slightly worse condition, a broken nose, a badly dislocated right shoulder, we had to put that back in place. He also had a bad concussion and bruised ribs. He should be able to leave in few days as well, but bit longer than Ian."

"The boy with purple hair?"

"Bryan."

"Bryan is pretty bad… two broken ribs, his arm is broken in two places, his leg… his right leg is broken in four different places, while his lefts ankle is also broken. He will have to use wheelchair for a few weeks but should leave around same time as Spencer."

Nadiya fell silent as she stared sadly at her clip board.

"Is… is Tala— the red head— Okay?" Kai asked softly, grateful as Mr. D tightened his grip reassuringly.

"The last boy—Tala… he is not so good…" Nadiya started gently.

"Almost all his ribs are broken… one pierced a lung, but we managed to fix that in surgery. He had internal bleeding we managed to stop that but he lost a lot of blood. His right hand is broken, the other is severely bruised, and the wrist broken. The knee of his right leg is almost shattered; the ankle of same leg is also broken. Also he has severe bruises around his throat. He has a severe concussion as well… he is in a critical condition... I'm sorry but I'm afraid all we can do is wait and hope he has a strong enough will to live."

Silence.

"Do they have guardian's I can contact—?" she was cut of by Kai.

""_their bastard of a guardian did that to them!_"" (1) he growled dangerously in russian, before pulling out of Mr. D's grip and stalking down the corridor, and disappearing through the doors at the sighed running a hand through his hair. "I'll go after him" he said quietly, heading off, he was surprised however when Judy Tate appeared walking alongside him.

"He might need a mother" she explained simply.

After a few minutes they found him; he was slumped in a heap against the wall outside, his face buried in his arms, a fresh layer of snow beginning to whiten his hair and shoulders. A nurse was kneeling next to him; she was holding a blue hospital blanket in her arms and seemed to be trying to convince the boy to take it in Russian.

As they approached Kai lifted his head from his arms revealing a tearstained face. He glared angrily at the nurse with blood red eyes, snapping something harshly in Russian back.

The nurse flinched slightly, but kept trying ""_please take the blanket child_""

"Excuse me?" Bruce said gently. The nurse stood up looking worried.

"Do you know this boy?" she asked softly in English , Judy nodded as she knelt besides him. "Please, make sure he goes in soon… it's too cold to stay out in nothing but a sleeveless top..." she whispered to Bruce passing him the blanket. She headed back inside as Bruce knelt down as well.

"Kai? Sweetie you need to come inside" Judy said softly, and then she blinked at the strangeness of that sentence. It wasn't every day you called the coldest teenager you had ever met sweetie after all, but it did feel right.

"At least wrap up, kid?" Bruce added.

Kai lifted his head and glared at them.

"I don't need it."

"Kid we're in _Russia_ its freezing just take the blanket."

"I SAID I DON'T NEED IT!" Kai snapped, "You think I haven't been this cold before? I've been abandoned in the middle of the Russian wilderness with less than I'm wearing now! I—" He suddenly realized what he had just said and quickly buried his head back in his arms.

Judy and Bruce exchanged glances.

"Kai..."

"It should have been me…" he suddenly whispered. "I was supposed to be captain… if I had stayed Tala wouldn't be hurt... I should have been the one in hospital..." he suddenly felt himself in a tight hug. His face surrounded by blond hair. "What is it with women and hugging? First Mariah…" he asked "how do you know when to do that?" he sobbed brokenly. He felt the arms tightening around him.

"we just do I guess" she whispered gently "it's not your fault Kai, you didn't know" Kai gripped her coat tightly "but I did know..." he whispered, Bruce frowned.

"What do you mean Kai?" he asked gently.

"at the abbey… weakness is forbidden... if you lose your punished… if you lose too much… you are punished worse… or you disappear..." he muttered. Judy glanced at Bruce with wide eyes.

"Kai… did you… did you ever lose?" Bruce asked softly.

Silence.

"Kai?"

"I used to... I always got the worst punishment, being Voltaire's grandson made me a favorite... so was Tala… but for different reasons...i learned to win…always… no matter what…" Bruce flinched at the pain filled voice. "Does Mr. D know about this?"

"…no, I never told him..."

"Let's go back in" Bruce muttered softly.

"I c-can't!" Kai said, choking on the words as he pulled away from Judy. "I can't see Tala…. I just can't" Bruce gripped the boy's shoulder, trying to ignore the violent flinch "Kai if you were in Tala's place would you want him to blame himself?" he asked, the boy shook his head slowly. "Then wouldn't Tala rather you are by his side when he wakes up?" he said, and was happy to see him nod again.

He stood up along with Judy, holding out his hand to help Kai up. The boy stared at his hand for a few minutes, before reaching out cautiously, Both smiled when the boy rolled his eyes, finding himself suddenly wrapped in a blanket.

Entering the hospital once more, Kai spotted the nurse from before and walked over to her. He spoke softly to her in Russian before handing back the blanket. She smiled at him and shook her head saying something back. He just smiled slightly and walked away.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked curiously. "He apologized and thanked her" Judy answered when Kai stayed silent. He shot a glare at her but sighed when she just grinned back.

* * *

Feeling Max nudge him Rei glanced up to see Kai walking slowly towards them. He was staring emptily at the ground, while Judy and Bruce walked closely behind him.

"Room c14" Rei said gently.

Kai glanced up revealing to the group that he had been crying. He simply nodded and walked by him, but stopped after a few steps "Mariah you want to come see him?" he muttered without girl looked surprise, but pulled away from lee's embrace "yeah I do" she said quietly.

The others watched as Kai waited for her to catch up before walking slowly down the corridor.

"Why did he have snow in his hair?" Tyson asked.

"because we found him sitting outside" Bruce answered distractedly, before turning to Mr. D "did you know about Kai's time in the abbey?" he asked with a hint of anger.

Mr. D shook his head sadly "no I picked up a few things when he had nightmares... but he couldn't remember much"

"Well he does now" Judy spat harshly. "That man is a monster!"

"Nightmares? What nightmares?" max asked worriedly.

"The ones he has almost every night" Rei surprisingly answered.

Mr. D looked startled "he's still having them?" Rei nodded "yeah, but they got worse when we got to Russia… sometimes when he didn't know I was awake I could hear him sobbing in Russian… I looked up some of the words... the one's he repeated a lot was 'stop' and 'no', whenever I asked him about it though, he just told me to stay out of his business... then he would stalk off and not come back for hours or sometimes whole nights."

The group was suitably stunned as they stared at Rei. Judy frowned turning to Mr. D "sir we need to close down that abbey, now." She said sharply, "or at the least gain the guardianship of the demolition boys!" Bruce added, just as sharply.

"Why don't we go see if we can get some food for us and Kai? Maybe some gifts for the Demolition boy's?" Robert said loudly, taking charge (and looking paler than usual) he along with a few of the older bladers, herded the younger down the corridor, nodding to the adults as he passed.

* * *

Kai stared apprehensively at the door to room C14, he jerked slightly as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder "are you okay Kai?" Mariah asked gently, he nodded reaching out before his courage disappeared, and slid the door open silently.

He had only taken two steps when he froze, wide eyes staring at still teen that lay on the bed. He heard Mariah gasp besides him, and couldn't really blame her.

The usually strong looking blader looked horribly frail in the large bed.

Kai's horrified eyes trailed down his body noting every injury.

A bandage was wrapped tightly around his forehead, while the rest of his face was covered with an oxygen mask. Under it, normally pale skin was marred with a large dark purple and black bruise.

More dark bruises covered his neck, Kai and Mariah flinched when they saw the obvious shape of a large pair of hands.

He had bandages wrapped around what they could see of his chest. A cast was on his right hand, as well as his left. The arms themselves were littered with bruises. His right leg was suspended over the bed, a cast going from foot to knee.

Kai's knees suddenly buckled and Kai suddenly found himself sitting in the chair by the bed thanks to mariah.

"Shit Tala… I didn't think you would look this bad…" he sighed to himself he heard Mariah move a chair and sit on the other side of the bed. They sat quietly, just watching him breathing and listening to the annoying yet thankful sounds of his heart monitor.

"Do you think he'll be okay Kai?" Mariah asked softly. Kai reached out and took the still boy's cast covered hand gently, relieved to feel the warmth of his skin. He noticed Mariah mimic him.

"When we were five— well when I was five, Tala was eight— he swore that he would survive everything the abbey would throw his way... I guess this is where we find out if he'll keep his promise... or let Boris win for good…all we can do is hope he hates Boris enough to come back from this..." He lifted Tala's hand holding it in both of his own and rested his forehead on them 'all I can do is wait and pray... I've never been very religious, but someone or something must be there for us to keep surviving Boris… so I'll pray for Tala'.

* * *

Mariah stared at the pale hand she held in her grasp. Tala's skin was almost as white as the bandage. She couldn't help noting the absolute bizarreness of the scene. She was holding the hand of a boy, that up until this afternoon she thought was a— well a heartless bastard to be blunt, and now she felt positively awful about thinking such things. Pulling from her thoughts, she became aware of a soft whispering, almost to soft to hear even with her advanced hearing. Slowly it became louder but still a whisper just loud enough to hear what was being said.

Looking over to the direction of the sound, she felt the corners of her mouth lift into a sad smile. Wondering briefly if Tala knew… if he knew how much Kai cared for him... The boy was hunched over, his forehead lightly touching his clasped hands, in which held Tala's limp one in a gentle grip. His mouth moving as he prayed in soft Russian.

She closed her golden eyes after a few minutes, listening to the strangely haunting words and softly she began adding her own prayer to his, in her home language.

She heard Kai falter slightly as she began, before continuing in a stronger voice.

The only sounds for the next hour were their voices, the soft beeping of Tala's heart monitor, and sounds of people passing down the hall outside.

* * *

chapter end.

hope you enjoyed it.

review :D

arty


	4. Cowering Falcon, Fleeing Tiger

_AN: My readers sorry for taking so long to write this i was trying to make it as perfect as i could. _

_Read and enjoy, don't forget to review! _

_Enjoy! _

_Arty x_

* * *

**How To Save A Life**

* * *

_Chapter four_

* * *

_**Cowering falcon, fleeing tiger...**_

* * *

The room was silent.

Robert sighed as he looked over the teenagers, they sat in huddles around the family room, Mr. D had managed to get them it after using his influents along with Oliver and Enrique. The trip to the cafeteria was a flop, none of them felt like eating much, and hardly wanted to be ogled at my the other people in the cafeteria.

Still they bought enough snacks for them to survive for a while, and slowly headed back to where they left their coaches, their arms full of sandwiches, chocolate bars, a variety of different cans of drink and an assortment of muffins.

The adults were still talking quietly amongst themselves and Judy quickly showed them the room for the large group and left them to talk amongst themselves. Robert hung back long enough for him to give them the coffees he had bought.

That was half an hour ago and the teenagers were beginning to get restless. Max and Rei were trying and failing to calm Tyson down. The Japanese boy had been affected worse than most of the other bladers. Out of a small pile of snacks sat next to him he had only managed a packet of crisp and a muffin, before he suddenly pushed the rest of his pile away looking sick.

"I can't do this!" he yelled making several of the other bladers jump.

"Tyson calm down" Rei said gently, taking a sip of his coffee. He sighed inwardly as he

swallowed. After today he _seriously_ needed the caffeine. Seeing Tala, Bryan and the other Demo' Boy's like that... and Kai breaking down like that… he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight if any. And looking around at the faces of the others in the room he doubted if any of them would.

"But Rei, I can't stand it!" Tyson yelled angrily, pulling Rei from his thoughts.

"I can't just act like normal after what happened to those guys'! That—that _Teme_ beat the crap out of them and Kai... Kai acted like it was a normal thing..." The others blinked, now they thought about it Kai was dealing with the situation pretty well… Until he heard about their condition… then he just… he just broke down...

"Kai was terrified when we went into the abbey... if this... if this happened to the demolition boy's when they lost a _Beyblade_ match... _what happened to Kai while he was at the abbey for two weeks_!…he ran away from them, he ran away from _Boris_!"

The group fell into a horrified silence.

What did happen to Kai? What if Boris…

"Does that mean… does that mean Boris-teme hurt Kai as well…? Is that why he's so cold all the time? And the others? Is he the reason Kai has those nightmares you mentioned Rei?"

Tyson suddenly slumped in his chair all the anger disappearing. Leaving the others to think.

Rei stared at his coffee feeling guilt welling in him. He was supposed to be Kai's friend—Rei considered him his best friend even—yet he didn't think to ask about what happened at the abbey. Kai's nightmares seemed to get worse right after the abbey and even worse when Kai returned from it. He should have connected the dots, there were enough of them!

"Oh god..." he whispered, It hit him suddenly like a bucket of ice cold water, the blood drained from his face, drawing the attention of the rest of the gang.

"Rei what's wrong?" Max asked, looking slightly panicked at the paleness of his friend.

Rei pushed his half eaten sandwich away from him, looking kinda sick "Oh god…Kai I totally forgot... how could I forget that… poor Kai…" Rei muttered, gripping his coffee, with shaking hands.

"Rei! Just spit it out already man! What did you forget!" Johnny finally yelled annoyed, making the boy jerk from his thoughts.

"A few days after Kai got back from the abbey..." He trailed off, "What Rei? What happened?" inquired Robert, trying not to let his worry show on his face.

"I woke up in the middle of the night... I could hear Kai moving around… it was a nightmare, I was going to wake him up like I always do but..."

* * *

(FLASH BACK)

* * *

_Two golden eyes flashed open, almost glowing in the darkness. _

_He stared blankly up at the ceiling of the hotel room, wondering why he was awake. _

_Then he heard it a scream. _

_He jolted up right, his eyes flying to the origin of the scream "Kai!" he half gasped half yelped. Kai seemed to be fighting someone in his dreams, while tears leaked down sweat covered cheeks. He whimpered slightly snapping Rei out of his shock. "Kai wake up!" he whispered loudly, as he jumped out of his bed and rushed towards the others bed. _

_He reached out to shake Kai's shoulder… when he heard it_..._ quiet and terrified… a small voice… Kai's voice! _

_It was a strange mix of Russian and English, also a small amount of Japanese. He couldn't hear it to well at first, and then it became more of a cry_...

"_**неt**_..._**I'll be good**_… _**please don't**__… __**onigai**__!" Rei swallowed, what was Kai dreaming about to actually make him beg? He bit his lip wondering whether to wake him, his hand hovered over his shoulder then withdrew, he would wait and see what these dreams were finally about. If it got to bad he would wake him, he promised himself. _

"_Let me out…stop it! I'm sorry!" Kai suddenly let out a sob and curled into a ball. His hands covering his ears, "_простите мне_! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I won't leave! I promise! Just let me out, please Boris! Let me out!" _

_Rei suddenly grabbed Kai's shoulder the hair on his arms and neck standing on end at the fear in his voice. He had nightmares before but this one seemed to be far worse than they usually were. _

"_Kai? KAI! Kai wake up! __**Please**__!" _

_Rei fell back as Kai shot up, a terrified scream tearing from his throat. _

"**нет**_!" _

_Rei stared up at Kai as he gazed fearfully at the wall breathing heavily, he was shaking violently tears still dripping from his eyes. _

"_Kai…" _

_The boy jerked, flinching horribly. Wide tear-filled crimson eyes looked down at Rei's equally wide golden ones. Rei was suddenly struck by how young the leader of the BladeBreakers seemed at that moment. _

"…_Rei_..._?" He asked confused. _

_Rei suddenly found himself able to move again. He was on his feet almost instantly, staring at Kai anxiously. "Kai, are you alright? What the hell were you dreaming about!" he asked, almost hysterically. _

_Kai flinched, and suddenly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom door. _

"_Kai!" Rei snapped racing after him, he was tired of hearing his friend trapped in hellish nightmares. "Kai Hiwatari! Tell me what you were dreaming about!" He snarled. Kai ignored him. _

_Just before Kai made it to the door, Rei reached out and almost angrily grabbed the boy's shoulder. _

_The result was instantaneous; Kai flinched violently, letting out a pained hiss. He slapped Rei's hand away and Rei suddenly found himself facing the bathroom door. _

_Rei stood there staring at the door in shock, listening to the sound of the shower starting. _

"_Fine." He growled his eyes turning to slits as he shook off his shock. He stalked back to his bed and climbed in, he was reaching for his cover—which had fallen to the floor—when he finally noticed it, something wet and dark sliding down his hand… _

…_Blood… _

* * *

(FLASH BACK END.)

* * *

"… It was horrible... once I realized what it was... I could smell it everywhere… I had been smelling the coppery smell since Kai came back, I just didn't realize what it was with everything that had happened—that is happening—but as soon as I recognized the smell I must have passed out 'cause suddenly I was waking up, the weird thing was my hand had no blood on it anymore… Kai was asleep, but I noticed his hair was slightly wet…and I could still smell the blood..."

He swallowed nervously.

"I think, he thought, I would think it was a dream... and I would have but he couldn't get rid of the smell. I seriously don't know how I forgot something like that..."

"It's not your fault you forgot Rei. You had a lot on your mind." Judy said softly from behind him, causing them all to jump.

Rei looked up at her guiltily "But I should have done something…" he whispered setting the cup down gently on the small coffee table besides him "Maybe if I had none of this would have happened…"

"You couldn't have foreseen this Rei…no one could have." Judy said in a voice that clearly said 'don't blame yourself for this' Rei fell silent staring at the cup. His hands tightened on it for a split second before he stood up abruptly, heading towards the door "Where are you going Rei?" Robert called after him worriedly.

He stopped for a second and answered without turning round "I gotta do something, I'll be back later" Then he left.

* * *

Judy smiled softly before heading after him, quickly followed by Lee. Biting his lip, Max stood up as well, shooting a look at Tyson and the chief, who both stood up with a nod.

"We need to do something too"

"What? Why is everyone leaving!" Michael asked exasperated.

"We're going to see the demolition boys, you heard that nurse, when Kai left, she said Ian and Spencer could wake up any second…would you want to wake up alone?"

The table fell silent "Oh…okay we're coming too then" Oliver said quietly as she and Robert stood up along with a few other bladers.

* * *

Rei stood outside the door nervously, reaching into his pocket and touching the cold metal inside. He sighed and reached out for the door handle, hesitating as his hand rested on it.

"Best to just get it over with Rei"

Rei jumped and spun breathing heavily, Judy stood behind him smiling softly "Would you please stop doing that Mrs. Tate!" He yelped, gripping his chest "Sorry Rei, and call me Judy please" she said apologetically.

"How did you know?" He asked when his breathing returned to normal "I saw you pick it up when the paramedics took him away, that was nice of you" Judy replied kindly. Rei pulled Falborg from his pocket.

"I never told anyone…but when I was fighting Bryan I noticed something...Every time he attacked me, he would flinch like he had hit himself not me…and just before I passed out, I could have sworn he apologized"

"I did see him say something" Lee said, appearing from round the corner. Rei jumped again "What is it with you people and appearing out of nowhere! Are you trying to make me have a nervous breakdown or something!" He asked exasperated.

"Not my fault your hyped up on four cups of coffee" Lee muttered, causing Rei to huff in annoyance. He turned back to the door, and hesitated slightly before opening the door.

"Shit" Lee muttered from behind him.

The boy on the bed didn't seem like the one that had almost killed Rei. His arm was being held up by a pulley, along with both his legs. His face was so pale, though he was already pale but now his skin was paper white.

Rei approached cautiously, his hand tightening on Falborg as he reached Bryans bedside. He thought back to what the doctor had said earlier…

"_Bryan is pretty bad… two broken ribs, his arm is broken in two places, his leg… his right leg is broken in four different places, while his lefts ankle is also broken. He will have to use wheelchair for a few months but should leave around same time as Spencer." _

Judy had moved to the other side of his bed, studying the boy with a sad expression. She reached out and gently moved some of the light greyish purple hair away from his eyes. She was surprised when he seemed to lean into her hand.

Rei saw something flicker in the woman's eyes, as she let her hand rest on his face for a few more seconds.

"What's going to happen to them?"

Judy glanced up at Rei and noted the worried frown on his face "Are they going to have to go back to Boris? To the abbey?" he asked worriedly, glancing down at Falborg.

"Not if I can help it" she said her eyes hardening. Rei breathed a sigh of relief "Good"

* * *

Judy stayed for a few more minutes before leaving. Rei sighed again as Lee nodded to him and went to wait outside, saying he'll make sure he wasn't disturbed. Now he was alone with Bryan. He pulled over a chair and sat besides him.

"Um…hi Bryan, I know your probably out cold and that's totally understandable, but I'm gonna talk anyway, I found Falborg for you. Somehow I know he means a lot to you" he said softly, setting the blade on the pillow next to the boys head.

He jerked slightly in surprise as Bryan stirred slightly, frowning in his sleep. He let out a weak moan, before falling silent again. Rei sat completely still in his chair staring at Bryan with wide eyes.

"Um, Bryan, can you hear me?" He asked carefully. The boy remained still. Rei got up quietly and moved to the door, Lee was leaning against the wall outside "Lee, can you find Judy for me?" he asked "Yeah why?"

"He's moving around a lot… I think he's waking up…get Kai too"

Lee nodded once and shot off.

Rei turned back into the room and froze.

Bryan froze too.

It looked like he was trying to get up. He stared at Rei for a few seconds, before frantically trying to pull his arm out of its pulley. This snapped Rei from his shock and he bolted forward "Bryan, calm down!" He yelped, only to be forced to move back as Bryan swung blindly at him.

A pain filled gasp followed the swing, and Bryan hunched over holding his chest, Rei remember what the doctor had said once more _"Bryan is pretty bad… two broken ribs..."_

"Bryan you have to stop! You have two broken ribs! I don't think trying to knock my head off will help much!"

Bryan glared coldly at him and began pulling the wires out of his arms. Rei bit his lip worriedly, he couldn't stop him. He might cause more harm than good.

He was saved from making a decision by two male nurses entering. Rei found himself pushed back as the nurses moved to Bryan. Rei instantly knew they had made a mistake. Bryan's eyes widened as one of the nurses tried to push him gently back down.

Rei saw what was about to happen seconds before it did.

"Look out!"

Bryan let out an animal like roar and slammed his fist into the mans stomach "Stay away from me!" He screamed, the nurses were forced to back away as he managed to swing his IV's metal stand next to him and narrowly miss the head of the closest nurse.

Rei flinched as the stand clattered against the wall, if he didn't stop Bryan someone was going to get seriously hurt. He dashed forward, ducking a swing from the stand he managed to get close enough to grip the stand and twisting it managed to force Bryan to drop it.

"Bryan seriously you need to stop, your safe! Its me, Rei, you know? We fought in the tournament, remember?" He asked, catching the boys fist as he swung at him. A flash of recognition appeared in the boys eyes, so Rei continued to speak "Remember? You almost kicked my ass?"

Rei slowly let go of the boy's wrist the fight seeming to drain out of him "I remember…I didn't…where am i?" he asked nervously.

"Your in the hospital…Boris attacked you, remember? You're in pretty bad shape right now so you need to lay back." he said gently but firmly, he watched as countless emotions flashed through the boys eyes before settling on fear. He began trying to get up again, pulling at the wires connected to him and tugging at his casts.

Rei grabbed the boys hands this time "Bryan stop." The boy shook his head "No, I have to get back to Boris! I'll get in trouble! I can't get in trouble again! I have to go back and apologize for failing him!" Rei watched, concerned as the boy began to shake so violently his teeth started to chatter.

"Bryan…he can't hurt you anymore." he said calmly, over the boy who had begun to mutter under his breath. Unnaturally bright purple eyes met his "Yes he can. Yes he can, he can! He'll kill me or worse now!" The boy began to try to tug his hands free violently, Rei felt the nurses closing in behind him, and making a decision he let go of Bryans hands making him fall back into the pillows in surprise, and turned to the nurses planting himself firmly between the nurses and Bryan.

"Don't come any closer! Can't you see you're terrifying him! If you want to help get Judy Tate and tell her to bring Kai!" He snarled, and by the way they recoiled Rei guessed his eyes must have become slitted in anger.

They quickly left.

With a calming breath he turned back to Bryan, who was watching him confused "Bryan, I meant it when I said he cannot hurt you! He is in jail!"

His words did not have the effect he was hoping for.

Horror flashed across the boys face, and Bryan gripped his hair beginning to rock back and forth as the muttering became worse "No nonononononononono…he's going to hurt me so bad! I should have done what he said. I don't want them to get me again…please no…"

The boys mutterings turned into whines as rei stood rooted to the spot, watching as the boy rocked. Rei found tears beginning to slid down his face. He couldn't handle this…he just couldn't. He heard the door open and watched silently as Judy Tate rushed by with Kai.

"Bryan? Bryan can you hear me? I'm Judy Tate, the coach of the american team? I need you to calm down sweetie" Judy spoke calmly, but Rei's hearing could still pick up the slightest shake in her voice as she addressed the broken boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry…Please don't hurt me!"

"_STOP IT BRYAN! Boris is not here. I will not let him or any of them get you every again. I will not let them get you ever again. You're safe here okay, I will protect you" _Kai spoke firmly in Russian, his burning red eyes staring into Bryans surprised purple ones.

"_No one can protect us… we are the abandoned ones remember"_ Bryan suddenly said robotically "_No one will come, because no one truly cares about us, we are forsaken"_ Kai looked as sick as Rei felt, Judy Tate unexpectedly broke in, in Russian "_You are not forsakened and Boris will never get you back, he'll have to get past me, because I care!"_ she said sharply, causing both boys to stare at her.

"_Now Bryan, will you please calm down and lay back so the nurses can do their job."_ She continued, pushing the boy back gently, Bryan let her, looking exhausted. Judy smiled gently at him "_Thank you Bryan_" Rei watched as the boy just stared at his hands. Judy started to signal to the nurses that they could enter when Kai broke in quietly.

"Mrs. Tate…Only let the female nurses deal with Bryan…Okay?"

Judy looked stricken for a second and unnoticed by both so did Rei.

The woman swallowed and nodded "Kai, watch Bryan while I go get them, okay?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly. Kai nodded his eyes never leaving the hunched form of Bryan.

* * *

And as Rei watched them both, he felt a rising urge to run "I should go help" he said quietly, before heading quickly out after Judy. He kept going as he exited the room, he felt his pace quickening until he was running down the corridor.

He heard Judy call out to him, along with a nurse but ignored them. He didn't know how long he ran until he came across a restroom. He was thankful, when he found all cubicals empty and promptly emptied the contence of his stomach into the sink, gripping the edges so tight his knuckles went white. When he was done, he collapsed against the wall and slid to the ground in a heap, his shoulders shaking with barely muffled sobs.

* * *

Chapter End.

* * *

AN: once again sorry for such a long wait, review please and tell me what you think, remember they inspire me to write,

Thanks for reading,

Arty x


	5. Conversations

_AN: sorry this took so long, I really had trouble with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

_Arty._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Your not alone, _

_together we stand _

_I'll be by your side _

_You know i'll take your hand _

_when it gets cold_

_-Avril Lavigne Keep Holding On-_

* * *

**Conversations.  
**

* * *

_It was snowing, glowing blue snowflakes. _

_He felt happy here, just floating in a snow storm. _

_No one could hurt him here…let someone else deal with the pain. _

_But he was calling, the small boy from before…_

_the one with red eyes…_

_he needed him…_

_But he couldn't leave yet, he didn't want to face it. _

'_**Just leave me alone a bit longer, I am sleeping**__'_

* * *

Tyson, Max, Oliver, Robert, Emily and The Chief sat awkwardly around the beds of Spencer and Ian. The room was silent, none of them felt much like talking instead they found themselves watching the injured Blader's, their eyes lingering on the bandages and bruises they could see. Max gripped his can of drink tightly staring at Ian, he was so small, younger than him…he just couldn't understand how could someone hurt a kid?

"What do you thinks going to happen to them?" Max asked quietly, causing the others to jerk out of their thoughts. Robert ran a hand though his hair with a sigh "I expect that Mr Dickinson will try and get Boris and the Abbey convicted and probably try to gain custody of the Demolition Boys."

"Gain custody?"

"Yes…probably so he can take them out of Russia"

Max frowned, confused.

"Why would he want to take them out of Russia?"

Robert looked out of the window at the snow storm outside. "…Biovolt, the company that Kai's grandfather owns, also owns the Abbey and practically owns this whole city…they also have great influence with the police." He answered softly, the can in Max's hand crumpled, luckily empty. He stood up looking furious, "So in other words, Boris will get off and take them back into the Abbey and we'll probably never see them again!" he snapped harshly. The group blinked in surprise at the normally calm boy's sudden anger.

"Yes, sadly that is exactly what it means" Robert let out a tired sighed "With almost everything in this city under the control of the Biovolt corporation, it is unlikely that Boris will be in jail for more than a week" Max looked stricken and slumped back in his chair.

"So we can't do anything…"

The group fell into a solemn silence apart from Emily and Kenny who sat together and opened their laptops and began typing, exchanging words so quietly no one else in the room could hear anything. Robert sat silently staring out the window, his eyes far away. Oliver sat next to Spencer, his eyes scanning the battered blader a thoughtful look on his face.

Max and Tyson fumed silently besides Ian, when a groan from besides them made them jump and turn to look at the origin, Ian.

The small boy's eyes flickered open and he stared at the ceiling with glazed eyes, he began to shift slightly letting out a small whimper as his ribs protested. "Tala?" He muttered drowsily, struggling to sit up. His eyes drifted around the room before spotting Max and Tyson sitting besides him.

The reaction was instantaneous, he let out a yelp of fear and threw himself away from them, unfortunately which meant falling off the other side of the bed. He was only saved by Tyson throwing himself across the bed to grab his hospital gown and pulling him back onto the bed.

"Whoa, its okay dude! We ain't gonna' hurt you!"

Ian pulled out of his grip and backed away once again this time into the head board of the bed, his eyes widened fearfully as he took in the surrounding teenagers.

"Where am I?" Ian howled, "Where's Tala, and Bryan? What did you do to them!"

Max held up his hands calmingly "Its okay you're in the hospital, Boris is in jail and Tala is well…um…" He trailed off as he saw Ian's reaction to what he was saying. His was breathing harshly, his eyes darting round the room.

"I'm dead" He moaned "He's gonna kill us!"

Robert moved silently to stand near the door, ready for when either the boy bolted for it or if he needed to dash for a nurse as the boy started to hyperventilate.

He was saved from doing either when a sleepy voice spoke from besides Oliver.

"Ian calm."

Relief filled Ian's eyes, before it was drowned by panic again. "Spencer! What are we going to do! They arrested Boris…he's going to kill us, isn't he." He whispered, Spencer closed his eyes with a sigh and with a grunt of pain began to sit up.

He was quiet as he studied the group sitting around him. His eyes settling on Oliver with a confused expression. Oliver smiled at him reassuringly, and reached over to adjust his pillows so he could sit up comfortably. Spencer gazed at him curiously, before thanking him softly.

He turned his attention back to Ian "I do not know Ian, but you panicking is not helping matters. Calm." he said slowly, Ian shot a glare at him before trying to take a few calming breaths.

It didn't seem to work very well.

Spencer turned his attention to Oliver, his face strained, "Where is Tala?" he asked quietly. Oliver flinched slightly as he remembered the red heads battered body. Spencer spotted it and Oliver saw something flash in his eyes, before his face became carefully blank.

"He is dead then."

Oliver gaped at the sudden words and hastily shook his head, he didn't miss the spark of hope in Spencer's eyes. "He was hurt badly…The doctors did all they could, but it is up to Tala whether he will wake." Oliver said quietly, he let a small smile flitter across his face. "Tala does not seem like the type to give up, I believe he will be fine." Ian let out a bark of humourless-slightly hysterical-laughter that made everyone jump.

"You got that right, he's like a rabid opossum, one second looks dead next second…ripping your throat out…" Ian said slightly hysterically, Oliver didn't quite know what to say about that comparison so he just smiled politely.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you in any pain?" Oliver asked studying Spencer's face, it was like looking at stone.

"I am fine. I would like to see Tala."

Oliver stared at the blond, not quiet knowing what to say. He was saved from answering when the door slid open. Turning, Oliver was surprised to see Lee standing in the doorway. He looked slightly out of breath and worried as his eyes darted around the room.

"Lee what-"

"Have you see Rei?" Lee asked cutting off Tyson.

"No, why? What happened?"

Lee let out an irritated growl, "Bryan woke up…" Spencer and Ian sat up straighter at the mention of their team-mate, "He freaked out, Kai managed to calm him down but Rei got freaked out about something Kai told Judy and bolted. I can't find him anywhere."

Tyson and max stood up looking worried. "We'll come help you look." Tyson said they moved towards the door, but Tyson paused in the door and looked back, "We'll be right back guys. Glad you're alright." He added to Spencer and Ian, leaving the two boys strangely stunned.

* * *

Mariah sat quietly next to Tala's bed, the only sound was the beeping of the machines around him telling her he was still alive, no matter how pale he was. Lee had burst in an hour ago, saying Bryan had woken up and Kai had left after making her promise to stay with Tala.

She had spent that time just studying the unconscious red head. He looked so different like this. When she had first seen him, Tala had seemed so angry…so cold. But asleep he could see the opposite. He seemed younger than she thought he was and he looked calmer.

Thinking back he was always standing straight, like a soldier.

She wondered what he acted like when Boris wasn't towering over him, when he was alone or with just the other Demolition Boys. She thought back to the locker room, how he reassured his team and protected them…

She found herself reaching out and stroking a strand of red hair out of his face. She let her hand rest on his cheek as she continued to study his face. And she found herself starting to talk, hesitating slightly at first before becoming more confident.

"s-Someone told me once that people in coma's hear you when you speak to them…I hope you can, because otherwise I can't do anything to help you. You must be a very special person Tala…I've never see Kai cry before. I thought you were this cold evil person…but you're not. And now you need to pull through Tala, because Kai needs you and so does Bryan, Ian and Spencer."

She paused, swallowing a sudden lump in her throat.

"I need you to wake up. I thought you were a monster…but everything I saw today…you're not a monster are you? I saw how protective you were of your friends and now…I want you to wake up so I can meet you Tala. I want to get to know you without Boris standing over you. I want to be your friend."

Mariah found herself suddenly shaking with sobs, unable to stop.

"You have to wake up!"

* * *

_What is that sound? No…who is that? _

…_**You must be a very special person Tala…I've never seen Kai cry before**__… _

_No!…he didn't want Kai to cry. But he couldn't wake up yet…he was scared…so scared of the man who glared at him through the snow…his dark eyes promised pain. _

…_**I need you to wake up to… **_

_Who was this girl, he wondered as golden eyes stared at him through the snow, why is she here. _

…_**You're not a monster are you Tala?… **_

_Yes. I am. _

…_**I want to be your friend… **_

_Why? _

…_**You have to wake up!… **_

_She's…crying? She's crying for me? She shouldn't waste her tears on him. _

_The snow isn't so nice now. _

_Its too cold. _

_My hand is warm though... _

* * *

Mariah gripped Tala's hand tightly as she cried, she was shaking so hard she never noticed the hand tightening around hers.

* * *

"Rei?"

Tyson called out as he poked his head into the men's room. At first he thought it was as empty as the five others he had looked in, when he saw a figure sitting round the corner in the mirror. He walked in, max on his heels and found Rei sitting against the wall, staring blankly at the tiled floor.

"Rei?"

Rei looked up at him and Tyson saw his eyes were bloodshot and there were tear tracks on his face.

"What happened?" Tyson asked sitting next to him. Rei went back to staring floor as max sat on his otherside. "Rei what-" Tyson started when the other boy had been silent for several minutes, only to be cut off by Rei speaking.

"Bryan was terrified." He whispered, his voice hoarse. "I've never seen anyone so scared before. When he was fighting the nurses when they were trying to get him to calm down he was practically feral…" Rei paused his eyes looking faraway. "And then…Kai arrived he managed to get Bryan to calm down but he told Judy…" Rei trailed off looking green.

"what did Kai say Rei?" Max asked shakily.

"He told Judy to only let female nurses to deal with Bryan." Rei muttered..

"What does-" Tyson started before he caught on suddenly. He paled drastically.

"No." Max whispered horrified.

Rei closed his eyes. "He was so scared when the _male _nurses tried to touch him…" Rei trailed off.

There was another several minutes of silence before, Tyson ran a hand through his hair looking troubled "Guys…do you think Kai and the others…?" Rei looked horror struck, before burying his head in his hands and Max looked sick. "I just mean Kai…he doesn't like to be touched you know…"

Rei made a strangled sound.

They both froze as the door to the bathroom close. Someone had been listening. Tyson's and max's eyes widened and Rei gasped as a figure stepped into view.

Tyson swallowed as Kai stared down at them, his expression was blank, but something flickered in his red eyes.

"Kai…I…we…" Tyson stuttered not knowing what to say to his friend who had obviously heard at least part of their conversation. Kai stared at him for a moment before walking silently over to one of the sinks and turned on the tap on. The three boys got to their feet awkwardly as the silent blader bent over to splash water onto his face. When he straightened up he just stared silently at his reflection.

"Kai?" Max asked carefully.

He was surprised to notice the blue haired teen flinch slightly, he turned to them and headed for the door.

"Just leave it. It doesn't matter."

"Kai wait!" Tyson grabbed his arm. Kai tensed up staring at the hand and something flickered in his eyes again and Tyson finally realised what it was…Fear.

Tyson quickly released him and Kai stepped away quickly. "Sorry…I didn't think." Kai closed his eyes for a second, collecting himself. "look…I can't-I can't talk about this…I need to find Mr. Dickinson." He whispered, Tyson, Rei and Max were all shocked to see the almost pleading expression on his face.

"Okay Kai…lets go find Mr. D."

* * *

"Mariah?"

Mariah groaned as someone shook her shoulder.

"Go away Lee!" She growled sleepily, batting the hand away. "I'm not Lee Mariah, it's Judy. You need to wake up." Mariah opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She looked around as she noticed the nurses milling around the room.

"What's going on?" She asked slightly panicked, her gaze seeking Tala to check if he was alright. Judy quickly reassured her. "It's okay, we've just decided to move all of the boys to one room, so we can keep a better eye on them. They are just checking if its safe to move him." She explained. Mariah nodded, her eyes not leaving Tala, was it just her or did he look less pale.

"Come on Mariah, why don't we go find the others? They should be with the other boys."

Mariah stood winching slightly as her body protested. She followed Judy with another glance at Tala.

* * *

Kai sat on one of the spare beds next to Rei, Max and Tyson, the white tigers were sitting together on the other free bed, they had stayed for Rei and Mariah. The American team and The Majestic's had left to go back to their hotels with Mr. Dickingson, who had managed to convince the hospital to let the injured boy's share a private ward, so that it would be easier for the security he had hired to guard them.

Kai looked more relaxed now that he could observe all of the boy's in one room, the Demolition Boys were all asleep again. he was just waiting for Tala to arrive now.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at his team. Max was staring at a crushed can in his hand, turning it over and over in his hands as he stared at it blankly. The Chief was typing away on Dizzy with a frown, he looked up occasionally to check on each of the people in the room before returning determinedly to his typing.

Rei was staring at the sleeping Bryan, his eyes red and puffy as he tugged at his ponytail. He was shaking slightly and his eyes darted to the other boys in the room and sometimes to Kai.

Tyson was watching him, every time Kai looked his way Tyson acted like he was looking at something else.

…Kai hated it.

He had always tried so hard to keep the secrets of his past just that, secret. Now they all knew how he was nothing like the strong blader he acted like he was…he was weak…he always had been.

It was so hard to keep up his mask now, especially since he overheard Tyson, Max and Rei talking.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and Mariah walked in with Mrs. Tate. The girl looked exhausted and pale, but she still managed a weak smile as she came and sat besides him.

She had just settled when the door opened and three nurses and Dr. Solovyov wheeled in Tala and all the equipment he was connected to. They pushed his bed into the empty spot besides the bed Kai sat on, Dr. Solovyov stayed after the nurses had left and gave Tala a quick check up. Kai tensed when he noticed a slight frown on the woman's face. She turned to Mrs Tate and to Kai's relief smiled.

"I am happy to say that Tala has improved greatly. The boy has a great will to live." She said with a smile. Tyson shot Kai a worried look when the boy let out a deep shuddering breath, but Kai didn't care, Tala would be okay.

Mariah hesitated before putting an arm around Kai's shoulders and was surprised when the boy turned to her and hugged her tightly. She could see The Blade Breakers and Kenny staring at her in shock, she just ignored them and gave Kai a squeeze before the boy pulled away.

"Thanks." Kai muttered with a small smile before hopping off the bed and sitting besides Tala.

Mariah hopped off to go sit with the rest of the tigers.

* * *

End Chapter.

* * *

End AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please review.

Next chapter will be up sooner than this one.

Keep reading,

Arty.


End file.
